when bella breaks jake's heart
by eddie.is.the.sex
Summary: bella goes to jake's house with edward, to tell him that she's a vamp. edward and bella make outand jake slams opent he door and sees them! OOOH includes bella's power, and how jake reacts, which is to get really pissed. read and comment!
1. chasing jake

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight series, not me

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight series, not me. bursts into tears

Chasing Jake

"Bella."

I looked around uneasily, and stared straight into the eyes of my one true love. Edward. He gazed back with emotions that I could not decipher, raging across his mind-blowingly beautiful face.

He was standing next to me on the dilapidated front porch, his warm skin something that I had still hadn't quite gotten used to. Now, the marble skin on his arm moulded perfectly against my own pure white skin, with a comforting sense of belonging. We matched each other in our appearances. Every detail on his face mirrored mine; from his red-bronze hair with my dark locks with red strands, to his gentlemanly stance with my elegant posture. I didn't know what I would do if I lost him. As I thought about that, I expected my heart to clench in rejection, but I never felt it. And never would. My heart had stopped beating… what seemed like a forever ago.

I had given it to Edward, and never looked back.

With the one exception. The reason why I was standing on this porch. The reason why I had survived through that terrifying hell when Edward had left; why I was still standing here, alive – or to some extent.

The reason why I was still not truly happy. Jacob. I had to tell him that I had been bitten. Bitten not killed. I almost cried out when the wave of guilt washed over me, commanding and unforgiving.

Edward's liquid voice penetrated my reverie. "It's time to tell him, Bella. Be strong."

I looked away, immediately regretting it when I saw his angel's face crumple in hard-to-conceal hurt. I struggled to regain the peace.

"I'm sorry, Edward. For putting you through all this. It's just that… Jacob is my best friend, at least - well…_he's_ still mine. I just… I feel so empty without him. His pain is my pain… and I hurt him so bad! I just…I don't know… how…"

Before I knew it, I was crying invisible and impossible tears. Edward's strong arms wrapped around my hard body. I felt his cheek lightly rest on top of my head, his voice soothing in my ear. _It's okay, it's okay. I'm right here. _

"I'm right here Bella." He whispered again.

I straightened up. I closed my hands around Edwards, and touched them to my lips. I saw the emotions in Edward's golden eyes tighten, and he roughly pulled his hand away. Shocked and wounded, I stepped back. Had I still been a clumsy human, I definitely would've staggered, probably even fallen down the steps. My mind raced to understand. _Had Edward just rejected me? _But then Edward stepped closer to me, bridging the gap that had formed between us, and I saw that I had misunderstood. The emotion in his eyes hadn't been anger, but longing.

He took my bloodless face in his smooth hands, pushed me against the sagging wall of Jacob's house, and kissed me with such passion it almost took my breath away. Kissing Edward as a vampire was incomparably better than kissing him as a human. I tasted his delicious scent on my breath and eagerly kissed him back. I moved my hands up where they tangled in his hair.

"Oh Christ, no!" A door slammed next to my head.

I had been so distracted with Edward, that I hadn't noticed his recognizable scent; woody, like the forest, but somehow bitter, like coffee grains. I had planned to talk to Jacob alone, with Edward waiting back at home, and he had agreed that that would be best. But none of that mattered now.

I tore myself away from Edward, almost throwing his arms away from me. My lips blurred as I whispered to Edward in less than a millisecond_. "Go home. I'll see you soon. I love you so much."_ Edward glanced at me, torn, and then flashed down the steps.

I frantically whipped around, my desperate eyes searching for Jake. But he had gone. The front door was hanging open like an unfinished sentence. A thin sliver of wood had jolted out of the panel from the force of the blow, and it lay at my feet. I stood there for what seemed like hours, until I finally realized that I should be doing something. Going to find Jacob, and explain. Tell him, myself. Maybe it would be better that way. What was I doing here, no doing _anything_! Werewolves were fast, he might be halfway to China by now. _I wouldn't be able to even find him._

I hurled myself through the door as I sprinted across the small, messy house, weaving between sagging couches and half-eaten pies. In almost no time, I had dashed out the back door. "Jake!" I yelled. "Come back! I need to talk to you!"

With the wind thrashing through my hair, I screamed hopelessly into the suddenly strong wind.

"I need you! Please… Jake, JAKE!" I took a deep breath and dashed into the forest, the hurricane of wind surging around me.


	2. escaping the vampire

Escaping the Vampire

Escaping the Vampire

She was kissing him. The filthy bloodsucker was all over her, so much that I never even saw her face. But I could _smell_ her. She smelt sweet, but more than that. Kind of … fake. Like cheap perfume. I was never really good at distinguishing humans' and vampires' scents, but I could tell one thing. She was one of them.

And when I realized what she was, my heart just about exploded with pain and hurt, but most of all hopelessness. And resignation. I had known this was going to happen. I just knew that she wouldn't be able to resist. I thought I would die if I saw anymore, and my instincts were yelling at me to run, _run!_ So I did. And I never even saw one square inch of her.

I barged my way through Billy's table, ripping straight through one of the chairs, reducing it to a mess of dismembered limbs. But I didn't care. All I wanted was to get away, away from _her_. That _thing._

My whole frame was vibrating, and I felt the vicious animal inside of me rearing to seize control of me. But I fought it, and won - for now.

It wouldn't help anyone.

Gasping, my breath scraping hard against my throat, I found myself outside, with the world stretching away forever on all sides. I rested my hands on my knees, and swallowed deep breaths of refreshing air into my lungs. Of course, it wasn't the brief running that that weakened me so badly. I felt like I had been punched a million times over and over, straight into my heart. My body was exploding, my mind numb, my heart thrashing with pain. I realized that I was falling apart. _Let me get away._

I forced myself to start sprinting again, and my legs obediently agreed.

As I leapt agilely between the looming trees, I felt the sense of hysteria leaving me. Running felt easy again; natural. My breathing calmed, but my heart was still shattered. I pushed my legs harder. I could almost feel the iron bands that _Bella_ – I shook when I said her name – had fastened around me, break off.

Bella, the girl-next-door Bella, the girl who had been my Valentine, who I had taught how to ride a motorcycle, had disappeared. In her place stood a new Bella, one who had chosen a blood-sucking monster over me, who had not spoken to anyone for half a year, who had been torturing herself over that same vampire. Another, freakish Bella who had been lying to everyone she knew for years, who was selfish and desperate and a complete outcast, a Bella who had now done the unforgivable. Turn herself into one of _them_.

As I furiously thought about this, I wondered how I could ever have even liked her, let alone fall in a complete and stupid _love_ with her.

Now I really understood how werewolves could feel such hatred for vampires; because I felt it for her. I knew what was coming, and I snatched off my clothes. At last, the anger overcame my mental barriers, and I fell on all fours, into my most natural shape. Werewolf. My fur stood on end, and let my fury free. I lashed out at everything around me. The long, wicked claws on my paws gauged deep scars on the bark of an ancient tree. I felt my heart pounding steadily in my vast chest, and I ran further into my safe place.

Finally, after an age of hatred, I morphed back into my weaker, human form, and wearily put my unharmed clothes back on. I fell into an exhausted sleep.

I dreamed I was sitting on the old, bleached white tree trunk at the La Push beach. The sun was just setting. I was facing towards the ocean, and picking up multi-coloured pebbles on the beach, and hurling them out to sea. But I wasn't doing very well. Puzzled, I stared down at my arms, and discovered not bulk, but thin, boyish arms. Carefully, I picked up yet another pebble, a beautiful, blue one, and threw it with all my strength. The pebble only whistled through the air for no more than five metres before it dropped into the slowly moving water.

I stared at the red clouds, and in a flash of light, the scene changed, just slightly. I was still sitting on the tree trunk, but someone was sitting next to me. I didn't need to turn my head, to know who it would be. Sure enough, it was my old Bella. She smiled at me, and leaned closer to my face. My heart accelerated, as I anticipated the kiss, but instead she whispered, "I'm sorry". Suddenly the world became ink and I was all alone and in the dark.

I felt heat burning my fingers, my face, my chest, and I cried out in shock and pain. I heard a million soft voices echoing around me, telling me to not get angry. I yelled out that I wasn't going to get angry, why would I? Images flashed across my eyes, all of them of Bella. I could not do this without her. Then I transformed.

My limbs stretched, and I screamed in agony and fright, until I became the red wolf that I was.

I opened my eyes, and as I did so, the darkness vanished. I found myself gazing into a pair of unrecognizable, excruciatingly beautiful eyes.

"Jake?" I raked my eyes lower, to the wonderful creature's full, arched lips, and I watched them form perfect shapes as she talked. I could not stop staring. I was amazed that someone so beautiful would know my name.

I simply lay on the mossy ground, stunned, taking in every detail of her face. Her hair was long, so long that it brushed alluringly across my face. Her alabaster white skin was so fine, so blemish-free, that she reminded me of someone I knew. The tilt of her head, the structure of her bones seemed familiar, as did her skin, but I just could not pinpoint where exactly I had seen her. Her garnet red eyes weren't even strange to me; I was just that absorbed.

"Hey." I murmured. "Do I … uh…know you from somewhere?"

Then her smell hit me.


	3. finding the loose threads

I ran through the trees, looking for my best friend

Finding the Loose Threads

I ran through the trees, looking for my best friend. It's useless, I thought. I've been searching for hours. _He won't come back._ I lowered my head, and slowed to a light jog that was probably faster than any professional athlete running at full speed. I tied my wild hair back in a loose braid, as I jogged in wide circles through the forest. As I circled, I thought about what to do now. _Maybe he doesn't want to see me? _I snorted; of course he doesn't want to see me. He probably sees me as some traitor, I thought bitterly.

Well what had he expected? When Edward came back, did he really still think I would choose him, over my obvious soul-mate? I kicked a wrinkled tree with frustration, and to my mild surprise, it groaned, and slowly fell completely over, bending low at the point where I had kicked it. Edward could not do that; even _Emmett_ wouldn't have been able to! I flexed my arms, distracted with my new strength. Then I straightened up with shock. The tree next to the one that I had felled had deep gashes etched in the trunk.

I reached towards it, and as I poked my thin fingers into the marks, I was hit with the full force of Jake's desperate feelings. I shook uncontrollably, biting my lip to keep from screaming with huge sorrow for him.

Blindly, I stretched out a quivering hand and groped towards the first thing I touched. I snatched at the supple branch and reduced it to splinters. Feverishly, I swiveled around and forced my way through the forest. I headed towards where my instincts told me Jake would be, and as I sped up, I snapped every branch in my path into mulch, slashed every leaf in my path to shreds, and my icy heart melted with guilt.

I smelt him before I saw him.

His woody, musty, bitter smell burnt like rubber in my nose. Suddenly I felt a horrible feeling of self-doubt. It overcame me so entirely, that I skidded to a complete stop. Maybe I would hurt him… or even _kill_ him. All I could see were rows and rows of trees. My sense of smell was so far ahead of my sight, that there was still not even a glimpse of him.

I pivoted around and looked behind me, to the path that I had carved through Jake's forest. It surprised me when I thought of it like that; Jake's forest. And I realized that it really was. He belonged here. I didn't.

My suddenly unsure mind, flicked back and forth with confusing indecision. Talk to him… _or leave_ him?

Then I thought, how much more could I hurt him? And so I ran forward.

When I saw him, I felt every nerve in my body itching to go for the kill. This filthy dog was here right in front of me, unarmed and unaware_. Kill it._ The bile rose in my throat as I saw him, curled up into a ball and in his human form. I shook my head. No. I struggled to overcome the disgust that rose through my body. This is _Jake!_ Not some disgusting mutt, but Jacob. My Jacob. I strode forward, and gathered up all the strength around me, into something I could hold next to my heart. I breathed through my mouth and hoped to the heavens that he wouldn't get frightened at the closeness. I uneasily got down on my knees, and touched his shoulder.

He didn't move. I prodded him harder, nervousness making my hands shake. Finally, he screwed up his eyes and let out a strange whimper; like he was in pain. Worry overcame me, and I said loudly, "Jake?" He finally opened his eyes, and gazed straight into mine. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you okay? It's me. Please…I know you're angry…but…but…Jake?"

I was definitely unsure about this. Why was he staring so intently into my eyes? Shouldn't he be angry or something? I frowned, worry creasing my forehead. I spoke a little louder. "What's wrong? Jake?" I began to feel panic rushing to my head. Why wasn't he replying? Maybe he had hit his head or something. Maybe he had concussion.

"Hey." he said softly. "Do I … uh…know you from somewhere?"

Maybe he was hallucinating?

As he gazed, entranced, into my eyes, I saw his expression change. I saw what was happening, and I leapt up and away from him, just as he sat up rigid, and shaking all over. He scrambled up and growled.

"You," he spat. I flinched at the waves of fury radiating from him, and told myself to calm down. _He had the right to be angry._ Let him burn it off, I said to myself. I stood still; if I moved, he would take that as a sign to attack. Edward had warned me what a werewolf was like, and I knew that they had less self-control than vampires.

_I was in the wrong here._

"I … don't… want to see you, Bella. How could you do this … to me? To yourself?" his voice shook with suppressed emotions. He was obviously trying extremely hard to keep his form. He held his fists at his sides, and rocked back and forwards on the balls of his feet. I kept my distance. I opened my mouth. Closed it. And tried again.

"I'm sorry, Jake. Don't you understand - I could never be whole without him!" my voice rose hysterically. I fought to keep the peace.

Awkwardly, I said, "I just wanted to say that I'm so sorry… for hurting you so badly…and that I'll never forgive myself- "

"-For becoming some disgusting bloodsucker?" Jake challenged.

"No!" I angrily retaliated. I backtracked as I saw how this protest disfigured his features. "I'll never forgive myself for hurting _you_!"

Jake continued as if I had never objected. "For dooming yourself? For giving so much of yourself to _him_? Because, _Bella_," he sneered, "One thing I've learnt is that when you give your all to someone, that _someone_ can hurt you back with every good thing that you ever did for them. So much for loyalty, huh?"

I stared at him in shock. I just couldn't find the words.

"You know what? I'm tired of this conversation. Go back to Char – to wherever you belong! Just get away from me." He began to turn away from me, and I knew that once he left, I would never be able to see him again. Desperately, my feelings spewed forth." No, Jake! Don't leave. Please. I … I need you."

He continued walking slowly away from me. I was struck with a curious thought. If he really wanted me gone, he would've run away long before now.

Without thinking, I called to him, "Why do you still want to stay?"

This stopped him. He rotated and searched for my eyes. "Bella. You look beautiful."

You could've pushed me over with a feather. _What was going on? _It was like Jake had multiple personalities. I was suddenly even more frightened.

"Jake? What's wrong with you? Tell me. Maybe…" I lowered my eyes "Maybe…I can help?" I finished uncertainly.

Jake looked at me, his head cocked to one side. He quickly walked towards me. We stood there, in the middle of a forest, unsure and horribly confused. Abruptly, he leaned down, towards my face and I was paralysed with shock. So much so that I didn't even push him away. He whispered huskily in my ear, "I love you. Don't you love me?" Then he roared in fright and he changed into the expected Jake.

"What just happened?" he yelled in my face. His face was filled with clear shock.

He looked green, as though he might just pass out. "You! You…tell me what just happened! One second I was walking away, the next you were right in front of me!" He pointed a shaking finger at me. "What did you just do! Tell me!" he bellowed at me.

I whispered, "I…I think I know."


	4. finished

The End

Finished

Sitting on one end of a viney, muddy tree with Bella was an uncomfortable experience for both of us. For me in particular. I felt these great surges of hatred, like nausea, towards her because of many different reasons. I had to plant my feet on the uneven ground, and clutch the old wood with my whole hands, to keep from ripping her glittering, smooth limbs off, one by one. And I could see, from the corner of my eye, that she had to dig her nails viciously into her palms in order to stay civilized. The pull of the whole "mortal enemies" thing, really knew how to control us both.

I was frozen. I just stared at the trees in front of us the whole time. Bella, the new Bella, dominated the old one, I couldn't even see a glimpse of uncertainty on her face; it looked as though it was carved from rock. I laughed bitterly to myself at this. Because that was all that she now was. A rock devoid of feelings, of love, of guilt. My stomach twisted at this. _What was the point?_

I sat on the trunk end of the old tree, and two metres away, balancing delicately while facing me, was Bella. She looked at me, and I immediately realized that I was wrong. She did have feelings. As she lifted her eyes to mine, her cold, frozen mask slipped down just for a second, and I saw the mess of emotions on her diamond face. Then she regained her resolve, and she was again poised and in control. Sure.

She looked steadily at my frightened face and said to me, in her liquid smooth voice, "Jake. Did you remember what happened just a minute ago?"

I narrowed my eyes and spat out, "No. Are you playing twenty questions now? You've done your share of messing around with other people's lives." I sneered. "If you know what's going on, just spit it out."

I didn't regret that. Even after Bella cringed away from the harsh words, I only felt a dark sense of satisfaction. I saw the anger in her eyes, and she counter-attacked.

"Well… I _think _I might know. And I forgive you for being so rude. It's in your … _nature_ … to be aggressive."

I felt the burning behind my throat, and I swallowed back the retort I saw going to say. Instead I said impatiently, " So? What do you think is going on?" My heart raced as I began to imagine all the possible reasons why I had suddenly… lost my mind. I saw Bella take a deep breath and look directly at me, and say, "I think you've imprinted on me."

First I felt completely disbelieving. It was all so far-fetched, so completely ridiculous! Then the horrible truth of it hit me and dripped throughout me like a pan of boiling toffee. It all made sense. When I opened my eyes, it was the first time I saw Bella, and I imprinted.

And my mixed feelings about her, the slight periods between the waves of hatred, had been calm and even _love_. I just could not take it in.

I realized that Bella had been watching me intently, while her nimble fingers played nervously with her shirtsleeves. It took an extraordinary amount of pressure to make my mouth work again.

"What so… so" I struggled to find words to fit this grotesque picture. What should I be saying? "What makes you think that?"

She shook her head sadly, and sighed, unwilling to tell me. Finally she replied, "Edward. When I was … turning… I had a lot of time alone with him, and he - well… he told me a lot of information about both of us."

She flicked her finger between the two of us, and I knew she didn't mean "us" as in "You and me", but as "Werewolves and vampires". I couldn't bear her talking about her terrible transformation, and I flew into a rage as evil as the last one.

Abruptly, yet another wave of hate hit me, blinding all sense of reason and I retreated into what I knew best.

I leapt up, snarling at the vampire in front of me, and threw the giant tree out of my way. I lost myself. But I didn't care. _I couldn't care less about her._

My eyes glinted and shone with suppressed feelings and within a second, my claws had appeared where my hands should've been. Red-brown fur blew out of my body. Saliva dripped from my saber-like teeth, which I bared at the shining monster standing still nearby. Just seeing her still so calm tore me up even further and I lunged at her viciously.

But before my heavy body even hit the ground, Bella had disappeared. I landed roughly on the forest-floor and paced around quickly, kicking up soft dirt around me. I growled in unpleasant surprise. I had known that vampires were fast, but I hadn't expected that extreme level of speed; to zoom away so fast that you appeared invisible.

My guts dropped and I immediately knew that _speed_ was Bella's power.

With the source of my sudden anger, Bella, gone, my heart slowed, and the adrenaline faded off. I slowed.

Suddenly I became aware of a slight sparkling around me. At first I thought that it was just sunlight on dust and dirt, but I knew that it wasn't it was something much more than that.

And when I listened with my sensitive really carefully, I heard a strange sound. I struggled to pinpoint exactly what it sounded like. It was halfway between the sound when a gentle breeze brushes across an open bottle, and halfway between the high-pitched sounds that are made when someone rubs their finger around the rim of a glass of water.

Transfixed, I lowered my gaze down to ground level. When I narrowed my eyes at the brown earth, I saw tiny flurries of dust being thrown into the air, then gently floating down to the ground again.

All these little signs; the sparkling, the sound, the dust, were so unnoticeable, and my eyes widened as I realized with suffocating conviction, that Bella had not gone. She was right here, sprinting around and around me so fast that I could not even catch her blurry outline, just specks of light reflecting off her gleaming body.

Just as my heart began to pound in my chest again, I heard her soft voice.

"Well, this is different isn't it?" I whirled around in shock, but could not decide where exactly to look.

"I know how you're feeling… this is the first time this has happened to me. Don't worry about showing your emotions, I'm just as shocked as you are." The new Bella laughed bitterly. I could not find the words, so I just shut up and listened. I heard her whispery breath come as a sigh. "If I had known I could do this, I could've used this to help me find you quicker. It would've taken - judging by how fast I'm going right now - absolutely no time at all." Her voice floated all around me and I had no idea where the source came from. It kept on changing directions. I felt like I was in a large silent cave, the silence only broken when an angel spoke. I cleared my throat and told myself not to freak out. _It wasn't that impressive anyway, right?_ I pleaded with myself. I shouted out in some random direction, "how fast _are _you going?" I heard the ghostly laugh echo around me. "I have absolutely no idea!" There was a pause. I waited nervously. Nothing intimidated me more than this superhuman speed.

"I feel kind of dizzy doing this. In circles around you. Wait a sec."

The sparkling grew more pronounced, the dust clouds darker and larger, until finally, Bella materialized from next to a huge moss-covered boulder near me. A look of content bliss covered her face, and I knew that she was completely absorbed with her new talent. She seemed to have forgotten all about me, not a trace of guilt could be seen on her face anymore.

She glanced absent-mindedly at me and told me, "You _have _imprinted on me. You will do whatever I tell you to do, so listen carefully." She walked slowly towards me. I didn't move away. And I listened.

"An imprintee could be a girlfriend, a soulmate, a sister, but I will be none of them." I felt hurt rip and tear at my heart and she saw this. She shook her head frantically, as if shaking her blissful content away and her mask slipped yet again. She ran up to me, and took my shaking hands in her own. She stretched up to search for my face. "Listen to me Jake. Listen! This is for your own good Jake! I know…I know … this is hard for me too. I don't want to lose you. But I have to do this."

My heart spasmed. I didn't want her to continue talking, because I knew what she was going to say. Waves of love coursed out of me and I began shaking violently.

"Jake – listen to me. You have to listen. I want you to forget about me. I want you to erase me from… from your whole life. I don't want to keep hurting you! I can't. I want you to – to-" and here she began sobbing.

She wiped her eyes and glared into mine. _"You have imprinted on me. You will do anything for me._ Do this… please… for me."

I stared into her eyes, unable to speak, unable to comfort her, yet unable to not listen to her. She had complete control of me; my mind, my soul, my all. And I had to listen to her.

She fumbled for my face and whispered, her voice breaking, into my ear, "I'm sorry." And then she was gone, leaving only a trail of waving trees, sparkles and hurricanes of dust behind her. And me.


End file.
